I Promise
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: Rollan gets drafted to go into war leaving Meilin behind. Will he return after one year of being on the battle field?


**Thanks everyone for your review on my last Reilin story. As per request here's another one!**

 **PS it's sad compared to the first one**

 **Also In Another Life will be updated soon, I'm working on the next chapter right now :)**

* * *

 **October 31, 1955**

The world is stirring up the Green cloaks and Conquerors had just declared war against each other. The tension has been growing between them for years like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Just this night...it did.

It was a moonless night and outside was pitch dark. Lover's young and old were walking down the streets, a wave of sadness and tension between them. No one was talking, the men knew that by tomorrow they have to leave.

Girl's were holding back tears, masking their sadness with a happy smile. It was the best for the world, they have to fight. As the night went on dark clouds began to drag themselves across the sky, thunder started to boom in the distance.

Meilin sighed as rain began to pour down in sheets. It was as if the sky was crying for the world. "At least I'm not caught in the rain." She mumbled stirring her cup of coffee. Just as any other girl, her boyfriend was also going to leave tomorrow.

The young girl stared outside past the Cafe's canopy, lost in thought. Tears were ready to fall from her eyes, realizing that she's about to cry she quickly blinked back her tears. "No this is for the good of the world. He's gonna fight to save us"

"Thunder's coming. A very bad omen." A voice came from behind Meilin She jumped from her seat slightly surprised. ""Rollan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said loudly placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Rollan flushed from embarrassment and lowered his head, feeling extremely guilty. Meilin stared him with regret in her eyes. "Rollan..."

Rollan slowly started lifting his head with a huge cheeky smile on his face. "Haha just kidding!" Meilin huffed and crossed her arms "Jerk." Laughing Rollan wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck "You know you love me."

Relaxing a bit she wrapped her arms around Rollan's a small smile spreading across her cheeks. "Yes I do." The couple sat there, a peaceful silence hung between them.

The sky was still rumbling with thunder but the rain has ceased down to a small drizzle. Everything just seemed so perfect, Meilin feels safe in the arms of the man that she loved.

"Meilin." Rollan breathed out breaking the silence. "Hmm?" She looked up at him brown eyes meeting brown eyes. "Would you wait for me?"

"Of course I would, silly." Meilin giggled tightening her grip around his arms. "Meilin I'm serious. It's a whole year."

"I know it's a whole year. I'll still wait for you." She replied her voice soft but stern. Rollan sighed and nodded there's no point in changing Meilin's mind once it's set on something.

"Excuse me, do you want some coffee?" A waitress asked walking up to the young couple. The young man nodded and sat down across from Meilin. "Want me to heat that up for you?"

Meilin looked down at her little coffee cup that has now gotten cold. "Yes please" she nodded hanging the young waitress her cup."I'll be back in a few minutes" the waitress disappeared back into the small coffee shop leaving the two alone once again.

The two sat there in silence. Meilin's head was down, her eyes closed silently holding back tears. Rollin was staring out into the streets watching the raindrops fall onto the ground.

He couldn't stand them not talking to each other. Licking his lips he looked at the young girl and asked. "Do you remember when we used to go to school?"

She looked up and cracked a small smile on her face. Memories of them at school flooded into her mind. "Yes I do remember"

The two started reminiscing at the good old memories. When they first met, fun dates, funny things that happened at school, they talked about everything under the sun.

Meilin laughed when Rollan finished telling her a story of when he was little. She wished that this moment could last forever.

But all good things had to end…

 **November 1, 1955**

There he stood proudly in his green army jacket, trousers and black combat boots. His tousled dark brown hair tucked underneath a green helmet.

The dock was filled with men in the same uniform waiting for the ship to come and take them to the camp. Meilin and Rollan stood on the edge of the wooden dock looking at the vast open waters that spread before them.

"Promise that you'll return?" It was a serious question, she knows that he could probably die any moment out there. "I promise."

"You better." Meilin chuckled punching his arm lightly. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." He pulled her into a tight embrace, Meilin hugged him back. "Please be safe" she whispered.

Rollan laughed softly "Please nothing can harm me, I'm bullet proof" Meilin chuckled "You're strong I get it but you're not invincible. You're always so reckless"

"Okay" he nodded submitting to her request. "Good" she smiled pulling him into a hug. "I'll miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too" they both stood there locked into a sweet silence embrace. "Meilin, can you promise me something?"

"Yes, anything" she replied. "Promise you'll wait. No matter what" he grasped her hands tightly

"I promise." She said softly. The ship soon came and he pulled away from her. Her smile lowered as he walked further and further away from her. She didn't want him to leave but he had to.

For the love of the world, he had to leave. For the love of the world she held back her tears and tried her best to smile.

The sky once again began to rain. "I'll be back in a year!" Rollan shouted from the boat to his love. "I'll be waiting!" Meilin shouted back as the ship began to set sail.

 **One year later...**

Tonight was another rainy day, just like the day he left. Tomorrow will mark exactly one year since he left, she had been lying restlessly on her bed staring at the flickering gas lamp hanging outside. "I miss you so much" she whispered to the air, hoping that somehow, someway he'd be able to hear her. Meilin closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof of her house. Pitter patter pitter patter, the sound of the rain soon lulled her to sleep as the dawn began to break.

The next morning Meilin jumped out of her bed and rushed to get to the docks. Today was the day that he's coming back! She felt so happy, she skipped down the small narrow paths to the dock in her best dress her black hair flowing behind her.

As she reach the docks the ship began to pull in the sound of it's horn echoing through the air. She stood her impatiently bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as the anchor dropped, the ramp lowered down and the soldiers began filing out.

She began to grow more and more impatient when she didn't spot Rollan in the crowd. Sighing in frustration she began to weave through the large group of people to make her way to the ramp. "Excuse me. Excuse me" She muttered as she pushed past people.

Reaching the dock she fixed her clothes and disheveled hair, smiling, and waiting for him to walk off the ramp. The last of the soldiers walked off and Meilin stood there, confused. Grabbing a soldier who's walking by she asked "Excuse me, where's Rollan Wikerus?"

The soldier turned around and looked at the young girl behind him. "Oh Rollan? I'm sorry ma'am but he's MIA."

Meilin gasped as tears began to fill her eyes. "For how long?"

"Around 2 months." The solider replied. Placing his hand on Meilin's shoulder he softly said "I'm incredibly sorry." Before walking away.

Meilin stood there as families and couples slowly went home, the ship honked its loud horn and began to depart into the sunset. She stood and watch it sail across the horizon. With tears slowly falling down her eyes she imagined Rollan on the ship in the army uniform sailing off onto a new adventure. "I'll be waiting..." She whispered to the wind.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me if you want more Reilin stories**


End file.
